


Her Pretty Princess

by Harpalyke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Domestic Discipline, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Figging, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: When her princess attracts some unwanted male attention, Queen Raina disciplines her with the usual punishment...and a bit more.
Relationships: Queen/Princess She Married
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Her Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentalhygienist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/gifts).



Primrose knew by the queen’s expression that she was in trouble. Not that Queen Raina would ever let what she was thinking or feeling show on her face. But in the four very long months of their marriage, Primrose had picked up on the subtle signs: the tightened lips, hands curled atop her lap, the pointed glances away from her. 

“Have I displeased you, my queen?” she asked on the carriage ride back to the castle. 

They’d had such a nice time for most of the day. The performance in the theater was engaging, the feast abundant and delicious. Everyone treated Queen Raina graciously and, as per the norm, barely acknowledged her princess. Except for one. 

“Don’t play dumb with me.” The queen directed this cold statement to the window through which she fixed her gaze, filling the air of the carriage with tension. “You know what you’ve done.” 

Primrose shook her head. She hadn’t wanted that nobleman’s attention, but he hadn’t been concerned with her wants or the established norm, only with looking her up and down and complimenting her figure, the red of her hair, her large eyes. “Damn, the queen is lucky to have such a pretty plaything,” he’d told her, boisterous with drink and unfortunately within the queen’s earshot. The remark had embarrassed Primrose and made her feel like a common whore. She hadn’t wanted it at all. 

And yet she’d gotten it, against Queen Raina’s explicit orders to avoid attracting lustful attention. From a  _ man  _ no less, not a king but some lord of somewhere-or-other. The queen had made her rules for her new wife very clear, and Primrose had broken one. No doubt punishment awaited her at the castle. 

Sure enough, after her bath, a servant appeared in the parlor and told her the queen was waiting for her on the balcony. As the servant led her through empty torch-lit corridors and up two sets of stairs, Primrose gripped her skirts with sweaty hands and mashed her lips between her teeth. 

On the large balcony connecting to their bedroom, Queen Raina sat perched on a lounge chair, goblet of wine in hand. She did not look at the pair approaching, eyes on the star-speckled black sky beyond the balcony railing instead. Primrose was struck by how beautiful the queen was in that moment, her slender form wrapped in a simple silk nightdress, her dark, curly hair pulled back in a braid from her smooth, sharp-featured face. Her narrowed eyes fell on Primrose, and her lips tightened even more. 

“Come here, Primrose.” 

The ritual was so familiar, Primrose could replay it by rote in her mind: the final  _ thud _ of the door closing behind the servant retreating to the corridor, the queen uncrossing her legs and moving back in the lounge chair, the thickening of her own saliva. As she came closer, Raina set her goblet down on the tea table nearby, next to what looked like a small, misshapen yellow carrot. Primrose frowned; this was new. Perhaps the queen was too eager to dole out her punishment to finish her snack. Whatever the case was, it didn’t bode well. 

Ever so obedient, she draped herself over the queen’s knees and lifted her skirts. Raina gripped her throat with one hand and wasted no time bringing the other down hard on her bare ass. Unable to help herself, Primrose yelped but kept quiet during the second one, the third, the fourth… Unhappy with this, the queen spanked her harder, grazing her padded flesh with her nails and hissing close to her ear. 

“Stupid little slut, I hope this hurts. What a filthy, unworthy bitch, showing off for men that are  _ supposed _ to be beneath you. Royal and beautiful, and yet you behave like a cock-hungry whore. Want your greedy holes filled, do you?” 

“No!” Primrose bawled. “Please, my queen, I’m sorry!” 

For a moment, that seemed to work: Raina paused the spanking and ran a slow, firm finger over Primrose’s slit and between her swollen asscheeks. “Hmm, not enough.” 

The princess lay still, trying to catch her breath, until something small and stiff was shoved into the puckered hole between the cheeks. At first she assumed it was a plug, which the queen often stuffed into her after disciplining her, but then it began to  _ burn. _

“Ow, oh gods, take it out!” she howled. Through eyes squinted and blurred with tears, she saw that the carrot-thing had disappeared from the table and was presumably in her ass right now. It burned something awful but, oddly, also flooded her with arousal, clenching her core and making her drip. 

The queen noticed this and idly traced her slit, turning Primrose on even more. “Oh, look, the slut is begging for it. What a surprise.” She plunged two fingers into her cunt, withdrew them, and shoved her off her lap. 

“Silly little princess, you have to earn it. Take off your dress.” 

As Primrose propped herself up on her knees and pulled off her dress, the queen hitched up her own and leaned back, lifting her feet onto the chair, legs spread. By now Primrose was so aroused, Raina didn’t have to force her to crawl closer and bury her tongue into the hot, glistening folds. On her hands and knees, naked with her ass plugged, she lapped at the queen’s cunt with fervency, reaching up to stroke her clit—a move Raina taught her to taunt her, since Primrose’s clit had been removed the day after the wedding. Yet her own cunt ached with desire as she spread the queen’s, rubbing her clit and dragging her tongue over both her holes. 

Now desperately aroused, feeling her own fluid dripping onto the floor, she concentrated on fucking the queen with her tongue. Her scalp was stinging: Raina had Primrose’s hair bunched in her clenched fist. Ignoring this, Primrose replaced her tongue with a finger while rubbing her own soaked cunt. Roughly thrusting and rubbing and licking soft, juicy flesh, she increased the pace when the queen started to gasp and shake. 

“Oh—yes—good girl—!” Raina tugged her hair, momentarily losing control as she let out a cry and seized up, filling Primrose’s chest with triumph and her mouth with a burst of tangy fluid. Before she could drink it all up, Raina yanked her up by the hair and slammed her face-down onto the table. She collided with the goblet, splashing wine into her hair. 

Meanwhile, Raina pulled out the root—thank the gods!—and spanked her, this time on her dripping cunt, causing her to whimper. This was also new: Usually, if not plugged up, Primrose was summarily dismissed after a spanking. Now it appeared the queen had more tricks up her sleeve, the first involving a large rubber cock shoved into Primrose’s abused ass, causing her to wail and tear up again. “No!”

“Little slut thinks she got off easy, did she?” Raina taunted. “Oh no, I’m not done playing with you, my little darling. Both your worthless holes, but this one in particular, will be stretched to the max...but since you’re such a slut, I bet you’ll love it.” 

“No, I won’t, my queen, please!” 

“Shut up.” She smacked Primrose hard, aligning perfectly with the handprint-shaped welt on her asscheek. By now, tears were pouring out of Primrose’s eyes, and she was writhing, trying to get away, but the queen pinned her down by the neck and stuffed her cunt with another large cock. 

With her face pressed against the table, she heaved and cried and...began to relax ever so slightly as the queen slowly pumped the cock in and out of her cunt. A moan slipped out, muffled by the table but still caught by Raina’s ears. “Of course the slut is up for it anytime. Want to come so badly, you little bitch, don’t you. Too bad!” As if to punctuate the statement, she thrust both cocks as deep as they could go, stretching Primrose’s raw, delicate flesh until she was sure it would tear. 

The pressure on her neck was lifted; the queen was releasing her and standing up. Primrose briefly considered making a run for it, but that was an absurd idea. If she did, the next punishment would make this one seem like a stroll through the gardens. 

For an endless few minutes, the two women did not move. The queen stood over her princess, drawing out the anticipation. The effects of the root-thing had faded, leaving Primrose limp and quivering. She felt so disgusting, face-down, sticky, and stuffed with cock. Then the cocks began to move in tandem, starting both the pain and arousal back up. 

“No! Please!” 

“Shut up, I said,” the queen told her breathlessly. “Take it and enjoy it like the little cock-slut you are.” She stopped taunting just long enough to let a splash of saliva fall into the crack of her ass, getting sucked into the hole by the thrusting cock. 

She continued to speak, but Primrose couldn’t hear her through the squelching sound of rubber against flesh, her own moans, and the ringing of impending climax. A stubborn part of her didn’t want to climax, to let the queen win, but that was quickly overruled by the  _ cock-slut _ within her that loved being ass-up, filled and pounded. Drool mixed with the queen’s juices leaked from her mouth and pooled onto the table, soaking her cheek. 

Another puddle formed after an excruciating minute, this one from her cunt as she was consumed by pain-spiked pleasure. She came hard and loud, not caring if the whole castle or even the whole kingdom could hear her high-pitched cry. 

Raina pulled the cocks out and spread Primrose’s asscheeks, stretching her holes even further. Primrose could feel how wet and gaped they were, compounding her shame. “Ah, there we are, so pretty,” the queen remarked. “Looks like you’ll need a bigger plug.” 

After a final slap against sore, tender flesh, she let go and left her wife naked and alone on the balcony. Primrose clamped her legs shut, gripping her burning rear as she slid off the table, weeping. The sickest part of the whole thing, which she was too afraid to admit to herself, was that she  _ liked  _ it and wanted more of Queen Raina’s attention. Except maybe when her entire body wasn’t screaming with pain. 

Which was why, not two hours later when the queen joined her in their marital bed, Primrose let her press her naked body into hers and kiss her mouth and breasts and swollen, puffy cunt, even though she was sore and exhausted. Why when Raina filled her with her fingers, she rocked her hips and moaned, welcoming her second climax. Raina did not hiss words of abuse but soft praise, intensifying the release so much, Primrose was left shaking and crying and a bit confused—was the queen pleased with her now? 

It seemed so: Raina sat up, her beautiful face outlined by shadows and moonlight, and stroked Primrose’s tangled hair away from her sticky cheeks. “Such a good girl. My pretty princess.”

Too tired to fight the calm and acknowledge the residual pain and dread, Primrose let her eyelids sink down.  _ Everyone has an ugly side, _ she told herself,  _ just be a good girl and stay off the queen’s, and you’ll be fine.  _

_ Good luck with that, _ mocked the nagging residuals. 


End file.
